


the settlement.

by emiliathegreat



Series: frank castle/avenger!reader [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, frank being a cocky piece of shit, friends with benefits type situation i guess, this is completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: after the events of breaking point, reader and frank reach an agreement - one that involves fulfilling one of your deepest fantasies and further complicating your relationship.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Reader, The Punisher/Reader
Series: frank castle/avenger!reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600162
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	the settlement.

**Author's Note:**

> this part 2 has been in my drafts for over a year and i'm really excited to get this out here! you don't really need to read breaking point first, but it would give you further context about frank and the reader's past relationship and what reader is so mad about, so regardless of what you decide to do, enjoy!

You’d had the worst fucking day. 

Not only did you have to stay at the compound all night doing paperwork and reports on what happened that night, but you also had to spend all day in conferences with Fury and your other higher-ups explaining your role in involving the Punisher, using that info in tracking down the target, and ultimately messing up the mission in its entirety. You were running on empty - the only sleep you got were 15 minute catnaps that you drifted off into whenever you stood still for too long. 

After all too long, you found yourself trudging down the hallway to your 5th floor apartment. You had a space on the compound, as anyone else on the team did, but you preferred to have your own private address. It was partly so people wouldn’t be able to track you down very easily, and also because you trusted your own security in some upstate apartment building more than you trusted it there, regardless of how many eyes Stark had around the place. As you fumbled for the keys in your bag, you let your head fall against the doorframe with a muffled  _ thunk.  _

You were exhausted and completely ready to collapse, but as soon as you managed to unlock your door and step inside the threshold, you immediately felt on edge. Something was off inside your apartment, and after a moment, you realized that a soft light from your kitchenette was on. The hair on the back of your neck stood up as you went to reach for the gun that you normally kept hidden under a side table near the door. You found the space empty. With a quick glance to your bookcase, you saw that the false books had been pulled from the shelf, the stun gun you hid behind them also missing. 

The heaviness that you felt in your limbs only seconds ago was completely forgotten, lost in the flood of adrenaline to your senses as you softened your footsteps as much as you could. Someone was inside your home, and they were trained enough to know how to sweep a place for concealed weapons. You grabbed a letter opener from the top of the table, gripping it in your fist like a knife, and rounded the corner.

Frank Castle was propped up against your kitchen counter, eating a freaking  _ yogurt cup _ and looking as nonchalant as ever. You’re adrenaline turned hot in your veins. He had screwed up your entire day -- maybe your entire future with the Avengers -- yet he had the audacity to track you down, break into your own goddamn home, eat the food out of your fridge, and look so fucking unbothered by it all. “What are you doing here?” You asked, but Frank didn’t bother to answer, and instead pretended like he didn’t even hear you ask. 

“You’re out of strawberry.” He mused, putting another spoonful of what was  _ clearly _ strawberry yogurt into his smug, smug mouth. 

“Do you realize how much shit you got me into for that stunt you pulled with Matthews?” You hissed, now acutely aware of the blade in your palm. “I could fucking  _ kill _ you, you blockhead son of a bitch.” 

He calmly finished his snack in one more bite and then wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. “Not with that letter opener, you’re not.” He put his spoon down on the counter and tossed the empty yogurt cup into the trash can against the opposite wall with ease. Show off. 

“Wanna bet? Because I’d really like to jab this into your neck right about now.” 

You wanted him to look any kind of threatened in response to that statement, but he scoffed instead, leveling his steely gaze on you. “I’d like to see you try.” 

You’d had enough, you gripped the letter opener in your hand and lunged for the former marine, who caught your wrist with the blade inches from his neck and used both his leverage and your own body weight to force the letter opener to clatter to the ground and bend your arm down behind your back. Your back was against his solid front and used his other hand to restrain your other arm. 

You found yourself breathing slightly hard from the exertion, and you felt an amused rumble from Frank’s chest. “Avengers making you soft?” He taunted, and you gritted your teeth. 

“You wish,” You gritted out before tucking your chin towards your chest and bringing your head back  _ hard _ into Frank’s face. The impact sent him staggering backward, loosening his grip on your wrist and enabling you to break free of it, turn toward him, and throw your full weight into Frank’s chest. He was much bigger than you, but he was already off balance from your first hit so it was possible to tackle him to the ground, knocking the breath out of his lungs as his back hit the carpet of your living room. You drove your knee into his diaphragm and kept it there, hearing him wheeze before closing your hands around his neck. 

Frank’s eyes were wide. You could feel his pulse hammering against your palms as he gripped at your shirt, gripping onto your hips with bruising force. He didn’t throw you off of him, though, which surprised you because he clearly had the strength. Instead, he held you where you were. A grin spread across his face, his teeth stained crimson with blood. Frank tilted his chin up, pressing his throat harder into your hands like he was issuing some sort of challenge. With one forward shift of your weight and the right placement of your hands, you could completely crush his trachea and kill him, but the look on his face made it seem like he was issuing a challenge. 

_ Like he was calling your bluff. _

You tested it, pressing forward slightly and feeling Frank tense. His dark pupils were blown, and you felt drunk on the power that you held over him. 

“ _ What _ are you doing here?” You asked once more, willing yourself to let the adrenaline subside before you did anything stupid and giving a little to let him breathe enough to answer.

Frank growled. “I come over to do right by you and I get fuckin fought before I can even apologize. What the fuck is that about?” 

“You? Apologize?” You scoffed. “Oh, that’s rich, Castle.” 

“I mean it, Y/N. I know I caused you a lot of shit back there.” 

“You wanna make it up to me?” You mused. “How exactly do you plan to do that? You’re not going to waltz into the compound and have a chat with Fury, are you? Do you need me to show you how to fill out a report?” 

One of the hands Frank had on your waist came up to grip the hair at the back of your head, but instead of pulling you back and off of him, he pulled you forward, crashing his lips into yours. The kiss was rough, the clash of teeth and the taste of blood filling your mouth catching you by surprise. It caught you so off guard that he was able to move his other hand to the small of your back and flip you over so that your back was on the ground. 

Frank pulled away, leaving you to pant out a soft  _ “oh.”  _ You weren’t going to lie and say that you had never been attracted to Frank. He was an incredibly attractive man with the build and tough demeanor that was admittedly absolutely your type, but part of you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing that from you. 

Most of you, however, really missed getting dick. In your line of work, it was hard to find someone able to accept the secrecy and time away you required in order to go steady with, but also hard to find time to go out to find one-night stands. Many nights you were left to fulfil your needs using your own hands and a few toys you had accrued. 

“I know what you need.” Frank said, breaking you out of your own thoughts. “And it’s something that I happen to need too. This line of work is lonely. Maybe we can reach a compromise.” 

“Shut up and show me what you’ve got then, Castle.” You hissed before you had time to think about it too much, and Frank’s lips were on yours once again, kissing you bruisingly hard. Frank kissed like a man with nothing to lose, and his haste sent a shiver down your spine. 

The moment that you had to pull away from that sinful mouth, he was slipping his hands under the fabric of your shirt, his calloused palms pushing up the material before drawing them away and ripping the front of your top open, scattering several of the buttons in the process. You quickly unclasp your bra and toss it aside, exposing your chest to the cool air and the unrelenting mouth of the vigilante. 

He bit at the flesh of your right breast before enveloping your pebbled nipple into his mouth, and the suction and the rough texture of his tongue drew a whine from your lips. In contrast, he gently rubbed over the left one with his thumb. “ _ Fuck,  _ Frank, c’mon.” You hissed, your left hand going over his on your left tit, encouraging him to handle it more roughly while his mouth was at work. To your dismay, the action caused him to release your nipple and he smiled devilishly. 

“Oh, you want it nasty? Didn’t take you for the type, sweetheart.” He quipped, and before you could snap back with a response, he was pulling your pants and underwear off with one go, leaving you completely bare to him. 

You barely had time to adjust to the cold of the room before his searing hot mouth was on your pussy, licking one broad stripe up your center. “You taste so fucking sweet,” he murmured in appreciation before lapping at your folds and your engorged clit. You arched up, digging your heels into his shoulder blades and grasping at his hair. You couldn’t hold back a mewl as he worked you over with his mouth, gently thumbing at your clit as he focused on tonguing at your labia and as deep into you as possible. 

The sounds of his lips and tongue on your pussy were obscenely wet as he ate you out, the faint stubble on his cheeks burning the soft insides of your thighs. You whimpered, your release beginning to build in your gut, and you bucked your hips up against Frank’s mouth..

Frank was having none of that. He pinned your shaking hips down to the floor with a strong forearm and pressed two fingers into you. It had been a while since you used more than a vibrator to get yourself off, so having Castle’s thick digits buried in your cunt caused you to keen. 

Your eyes rolled back when the pads of his fingers found the spot that set every nerve in your body alight. You let out a cry, pushing at Frank’s wrist as a warning of how quickly you were hurtling toward the edge, but he only bore down, stroking at your g-spot until you were gasping, your first orgasm crashing over you like a wave. 

He worked you through it by gently lapping at your shaking pussy and taking your swollen clit into his mouth. It wasn’t long before you became sensitive though, and you gripped his hair to pull his mouth off of you. 

Frank smiled as he looked down upon you, panting and rosy-cheeked, and he palmed himself through the front of his jeans. You could faintly see his cock straining against the denim, and your breath caught. He undid the button on his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers in one swift motion, kicking them off along with his shoes somewhere on the floor of your living room and leaving him completely exposed to you. He was hard, and  _ fuck _ he had a thick cock. It wasn’t the longest that you had ever seen, but you could already tell that you would be feeling him for days afterward. He fished a condom out of his pants pocket, and you would have cracked a joke about how prepared he was, but you kept your mouth shut as he rolled it on.

He flipped you over so that you were on all fours and kneed your thighs out wider so that he could get between them, his heavy cock sitting on the cleft of your ass. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and used it to push the side of your face into the rough carpet, leaving you to look up at him with glassy eyes. “Ask for it.” He grunted, using his other hand to gently apply pressure to your perineum. “Tell me what you need from me, girl.” 

You let out a whine, arching your back into his touch hoping that the slight change would move his fingers closer to where you needed him, but he sensed your game and instead wrapped a hand around himself. “I need your cock,” You whined. 

“Yeah? Want me to fuck that pretty little cunt until you can’t remember your own name?” He snarled. “Look at you drooling for it. Like a bitch in heat.” he gave a quick slap to your pussy, and the jolt of oversensitivity caused your muscles to twitch. 

Before your clouded brain could think of a witty response, the blunt head of his cock was pressing at your entrance. He eased into you slowly, working himself deeper with small thrusts of his hips until he was seated completely inside you. The adjustment that your walls made to accommodate him stole the breath from your lungs, and you dug your fingertips into the carpet as you let out a wanton sound. 

After a few hesitant initial thrusts, Frank gripped your hip with one hand and used the other as a solid force between your shoulder blades, pushing them down until your chest was flush with the carpet and your ass was in the air, being filled by him. You moaned at the spike of pleasure this slight change of position gave. The angle had him brushing your g-spot on every other thrust, and you eagerly worked your hips back against him, feeling the hard impact of his hips against your ass reverberate through your whole body. 

“You feel so good around my cock,” He hissed, removing his hands from between your shoulder blades and hips and leaned back, using them to spread your cheeks and keep his eyes on where his dick was pressing into you, watching your pussy stretch around the girth of him. “Taking me so fucking well.” He grumbled, and you whimpered at the praise, squeezing your eyes closed and letting yourself get lost in his harsh thrusts. 

You didn’t get to enjoy it for long before Frank pulled out of you, causing you to clench at the abrupt loss. Before you had a chance to make an indignant noise, he had flipped you onto your back and pressed back inside. You threw your head back as a guttural moan ripped its way from your lungs. Taking you like this allowed him to hit the spot inside you that made you see stars with every snap of his hips, and it had your toes curling. He leaned down to catch your lips in a searing kiss, and you could still taste yourself on his tongue. 

When he pulled away, he gripped your jaw. “Eyes on me, or I’m not gonna let you come again.” He ordered. His voice was lower than you’ve ever heard it before, and you hated how immediately you followed his direction, opening your eyes and fixing them on his. His eyes were darkened, his face split into a wicked grin as he brought a hand down to thumb at your clit. “‘Atta girl.” 

You could tell from the glint in his gaze that he loved the control that he had over you like this, but you could see through the cracks of his facade. Under his tough asshole exterior, he needed this just as much as you did. 

You kissed him again, running your fingers across the muscled plane of his chest and panting hotly into his mouth. “ _ Fuck _ ,” You gritted out, caught in the limbo between meeting his thrusts and moving away from the extra stimulation. You had been nearing the edge from his cock alone, and the addition of his fingers on your throbbing clit had you hurtling toward release much faster than you intended. “Frank,  _ please _ ,” You whined, already feeling tightness pool in your gut. 

“Gonna come again so soon, sweetheart?” He teased, slowing his pace to a slow grind of his dick against your inner walls. “My cock that good?” The bastard.

You wanted to smack him for the mocking tone of his voice, but all you could bring yourself to do was squeeze at his biceps and wrap your legs around his hips as the warmth of your second orgasm radiated intensely from your core out to your fingers and toes. The carpet bit into your bare skin as you arched your back, shuddering through the waves of your climax with a loud whine

Frank picked up his pace as he continued to fuck into your fluttering pussy, taking you through the aftershocks and chasing his own release with snaps of his hips. You felt filthy in the best way as you let yourself get  _ used _ by him, still shaking from the force of your orgasm. You clenched your pelvic floor as best as you could around him, locking your gaze to his as his pace faltered. He stilled inside of you with a curse and a grunt of your name, hips bucking slightly forward as he emptied himself into the condom. 

For a moment, you stayed on the floor like that, running your fingers through the short hair at the back of his head with his cock still inside of you, trying to catch your breath. His eyes roamed over the features of your face before they landed on your lips, and he leaned down to kiss you again. It was slower and more gentle than the previous ones, dripping with an intimacy that made your heart pick up pace again. 

With a last peck to your lips, and a grunt of “be right back,” he pulled his softening cock out of you, stripping off the spent condom and pulling himself to his feet to search for a trash can to toss it into. It was almost comical, watching The Punisher wander your apartment in his full naked glory, and you couldn’t help yourself from saving the mental image of his bare broad frame disappearing into your kitchen with a used condom between his fingers. You pulled yourself into a sitting position leaning against your sofa and tilted your head back against the cushions. As you stared at your ceiling, tried to wrap your brain around the whirlwind of events that had just occurred and what it meant for the both of you moving forward. 

You didn’t get too far down that rabbit hole before Frank returned, a glass of water in hand. “You ok?” He asked, his voice far gentler than you had ever heard it as he held out the glass to you. You took it appreciatively, drinking most of it in one go. 

“I’m good,” You answered, and for the most part, you were being honest, though you would likely be sore the following day. You didn’t dare say that though, his ego definitely didn’t need that boost. You waited for him to make some kind of crude remark about what had just happened, but he stayed silent. After a moment, he picked up his scattered pants and briefs, pulling them back on. As he buttoned his pants again, you gathered the courage to speak. “Where are you staying tonight?” 

He shrugged with a grunt, fishing your shirt from the ground and handing it back to you. You pulled it on as best you could and looked back up at him in time to catch his eyes lingering on your barely-covered chest. When they flicked back up to catch you staring back at him, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes. 

This man had murdered countless people, survived and inflicted incredible amounts of violence, and had just given you the best orgasms of your life, but was still embarrassed to subject you to attention that had any chance of being unwanted. What a gentleman. 

“I’ll figure it out. There are a lot of places around who won’t say no to filling a vacant room without any questions if it means they get some cash under the table.”

You nodded and got to your feet, pursing your lips. “You know, uh,” you ran your fingers through your hair as you tried to put words together that didn’t make you sound desperate to tie him down. Neither of you needed that, but company for company’s sake? It wasn’t the worst thing in the world. “You could crash here whenever you need. You won’t have to worry about roaches or shady motel owners calling the cops on you.” 

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “And in return?” He asked slyly like he already knew the answer. You shrugged, your cheeks heating up. You couldn’t help the small smile you gave him though, and he chuckled, knowing exactly what you were suggesting.

“It was that good, eh?” he asked, and you pushed at his chest with a hiss of  _ shut up _ . “You’ve got yourself a deal, Bellona.” He grinned, giving your ass a swat as you walked past him toward the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all feedback and kudos are super appreciated! if you really enjoyed this, you can like/reblog it on tumblr [here!](https://darlingpeter.tumblr.com/post/190205786115/the-settlement) thank you so much for reading! :-)


End file.
